Golf is an outdoor sport in which a player must perform some tasks which require moderate amounts of physical exertion and strength. The work of some of these tasks has been lessened by utilizing a machine. As an example, a player may ride a vehicle instead of walking between holes. However, the development of mechanical devices to reduce the work of some other tasks which, may be difficult for some people to perform, has not received wide attention. As a example, it is necessary for a player to insert a tee into the ground and mount a ball on the tee at each tee area. Typically, a player must hold a golf ball and tee in his hand as an assembly, bend his knees or lean over at the waist, and apply a downward force on the ball to drive the lower end of the tee into the ground. If the ground is hard, this task may be difficult or even impossible for people who have relatively weak hands and/or wrists such as older people or women. Additionally, people who have trouble bending their knees or leaning over at the waist, such as some older people or some handicapped people, also may be unable to set a ball and tee assembly into the ground. Presently, there is no readily available device which will enable a player to set a ball and tee assembly in the ground from a standing position with a minimum of effort. Consequently, some people are unable to participate in the sport of golf because they are unable to set a ball and tee in the ground.
In order to enable more older or handicapped people, or women to play golf, it is desirable to provide a device which is adapted to enable a player to set a ball and tee assembly in the ground at a desired location from an upright position with a minimum of effort.